A ‘social networking service (SNS)’ indicates a service by which a user may build a relationship network with other unspecified users online. Users may newly build a network or may strengthen relationships with existing networks via the SNS.
In a conventional SNS, in order to upload different types of contents to a server, it is obliged to upload the contents via different paths according to the types of the contents. For example, in order to upload an image, a video, a text, etc. to the server, the image, the video, and the text have to be uploaded on different screens, respectively, via separate buttons (paths).
Also, although the contents that are uploaded via the different paths are associated in using the contents, it is difficult to display their close relations to a user.
Thus, there is a demand for a system for assigning interconnection to the contents, so that users may recognize the contents in an SNS as a total record of an event and do not recognize the contents as they are simply listed.